Force
by VirgoLee
Summary: The untold story of a sweet night with Duman and Gantlos.


**Author's Note**

**I realize that I did not describe Gantlos and Duman's night at all. I am sorry but I just didn't know how to fit it in without making the chapter seem too long. This is a one shot that described what happened that fateful night that changed everything.**

Force

Duman and Gantlos had just walked into Gantlos's 'bedroom. It was cramp and dark in the small sectioned off space in the old, abandoned portions of the sewers. There were always leaks and cracks in the useless pipes, but luckily the wizards didn't even venture near the pipes most of the time unless they were waiting for a report from Duman on the prospects of their mission. In this case, they would sit on the pipes and use their jackets as protection from the dampness.

**Gantlos's P.O.V**

"Duman...stop fighting, I swear it won't hurt as bad if you just let me do it and forget about your fears." I say soothingly as a stroke Duman's arm in a gentle way as he sits there, shaking.

"I am not afraid." He defensively spits

"Well then let me give you pleasure." I say before slipping my hand under his dirty, leather shirt. I run my hand along his abed, chiseled stomach and add pressure to make it pleasurable. With my other hand I grab the back of his head and pulled his lips to mine. Our tongues mingle and flourish as I let my hands dance along his chest, above his stomach, and underneath the waistband of his pants.

He lets out a whiny breath in excited surprise, he doesn't even bother with playing with my torso area first; he just plunges his long warm hands into my pants and pushes slightly. I reluctantly unlock our lips and pull out of his pants. I hastily throw off my garments like they're on fire and watch Duman watch me in startled surprise.

**Duman's P.O.V**

"Why did we stop?" I ask disappointed; I was having fun.

"The cloths are just getting in the way at this point." He says before saving me time by ripping off my studded garments for me.

I stare at Gantlos's hard, hard cock. It's fricken gargantuan! And thick! Dear lord is it thick; I feel my mouth water like a fat kid looking at a super sale in the candy store. I shoot myself under the stolen sheets and immediately start playing. A stroke just ever so lightly, making the big bad, immortal, cold Gantlos whine in impatient excitement. It's almost painful to watch him be so excited yet not do anything just to tease him.

Finally after he lets out a whimper like an injured mutt, I had to do something to 'ease the pain.' My strokes become harder, faster, and longer. Gantlos is moaning like someone just kicked him in the balls, only happier. I finally put the dickhead in my mouth and suck, hard. I then just inch my mouth slowly but surely up the cock making sure to suck and blow to please Gantlos. I then just give up and swallow the whole thing in one motion.

"WOAH DUDE…SHIT SHIT SHIT!" He cries out as my mouth is filled with hot fluid.

"You're a lot sweeter than I thought you'd be." I say matter of factly, licking the remaining cum of my hand.

"My turn, stud."

His teasing is even worse than mine. He kisses everywhere around my cock and runs a finger along the dickhead as he makes out with my inner thigh. Oh dear lord when will the madness end? I am a moaning, pleading mess at this point. He finally ends my waiting and puts the entire thing in his mouth at once. Oh my god is that nice, ohm my god don't let this stop.

"YES!" I scream and orgasm my huge load into my boyfriend's willing mouth.

"Transform, please." He begs after swallowing my essence.

I felt the weird sensation of transforming again, but now there is a whole new way I see things. I feel a dull pain near, but not quite my stomach. God, I am so fucking wet. But I am no longer insecure feeling. I kiss Gantlos on the mouth so I can have a taste of myself. He stares at my newly acquired breasts and after a moment he latches on to the right one. He suckles on it like a newborn, making me moan and giggle. He sucks harder and grabs my other breast with a gentle, yet firm hand. As he milks me I use my hands and guide his head to my pleasure spots. He then milks the other one with the same passion and pressure.

Finally after what seemed like hours, we go to the classic, best known type of sex. I sit on the bottom with my legs spread willingly apart.

He enters his middle finger into me to stretch me out, but I stop him.

"Just go right in, I'm tired of waiting. I want, no, I need you inside of me." I beg

He obliges without scorn. Thrust, pull, push. It was so painful at first a few tears sprung in my eyes, again, crying sucks. But then I feel pure joy, building a flame in my heart, threatening to explode.

"So…tight" Gantlos groans

I could barely understand though, because there is this white noise in my ears, blocking out everything. I look down to see Gantlos's cock slipping out of me slightly before disappearing again into my abyss. Moans and groans fill the place, it's _almost_ louder than Gantlos's. Our hips buck and grind against each other with perfect timing. Finally I burst, quite literally. We both cum at the exact same time and scream out senseless gibberish and vowels as we do. He pulls out of me gingerly and kisses my lips before settling next to me. But just then A thought strikes me like the clock strikes midnight for Cinderella.

I look under the sheets and give him a questioning look. He says something about remembering me telling them that I'm infertile. I didn't pay much attention though; the aftermath of all those orgasms sets in. I feel engrossed with delicious warmth and serenity as peaceful thoughts take over. A thought still looms in the back of my head however as I put my hand on my belly and fall asleep.


End file.
